


Sex and Ninjas (Warnings in Relation To)

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex and ninjas aren't always a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Ninjas (Warnings in Relation To)

The Manor was still in the early morning light, which spilled across the two sleeping forms in the larger-than-king sized bed.

Clark woke first, golden skin kissed by the sun's tentative light. He stretched the sleep heaviness from his limbs and rolled over, catching sight of his lover curled beside him, skin pale like the colours of dawn.

He reached out to Bruce, long arms wrapping around his torso and suddenly his arms were full of movement.

"Jesus Christ, my eye!" Clark almost didn't duck in time for the second punch, but he certainly too slow to miss the third. "Oww, Br-!" He was cut off by a sharp heel to the groin, which drove all the air from his chest. He gasped, breathlessly and curled defensively around his body.

"Damn it, Clark!" Bruce was fully awake now, muscles tense and eyes wide. "What the hell?"

"Me?" Clark gaped at him. "You! I... what was that for?"

"You grabbed me!"

"I was trying to seduce you, you idiot."

"... Oh."

Clark hissed through his teeth. "Where did you learn to hit so hard?"

Bruce rolled his shoulders in the semblance of a shrug. "Ninja."

Clark just grunted in response, eyes closed and body still curled protectively. The silence stretched.

"Do still want to...?"

"No, God, go away Bruce."


End file.
